The concept of derivatizing viscosity index (V.I.) improving high molecular weight ethylene copolymers with acid moieties such as maleic anhydride, followed by reaction with an amine or polyol to form a V.I.-dispersant oil additive is known in the art and is described in the patent literature. This concept is described, for example, in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,177; 3,326,804; 4,089,794; 4,132,661; 4,137,185; 4,144,181; 4,160,739; 4,169,063; 4,171,273; 4,219,432; 4,517,104; French published application no. 2423530; German published application nos. P3025274.5; 2753569.9; and 2845288;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,600 relates to aliphatic-hydrocarbyl substituted heterocyclic nitrogen compounds useful as detergents and antioxidants for lubricant and fuel compositions, there being attached to a carbon atom or to a nitrogen atom of the heterocyclic ring a hydrocarbyl group having about 20-150 carbon atoms. The preparation of N-polyisobutenyl pyrrole, N-polyisobutenyl pyrazole and N-polyisobutenyl benzotriazole (from polyisobutenyl chloride and the corresponding heterocyclic compound, pyrrole, pyrazole and benzotriazole, respectively) is described.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,788,993 and 3,884,932 relate to hydrocarbon lubricant compositions containing the reaction product of an alkyl or alkenyl succinic anhydride and a benzotriazole or substituted benzotriazole which are reacted in mole ratios of from 1:1 to 1:2.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,318 relates to lubricating oil additives produced by the reaction of mercaptobenzothiazole, an aldehyde and a phenol, which may be alkylated with a C.sub.1 -C.sub.24 alkyl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,351 relates to lubricant compositions containing an amine salt of the reaction product of an alkyl or alkenyl succinic anhydride and a benzotriazole or substituted benzotriazoles (employed in the mole ratio of from 1:1 to 1:2).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,605 relates to rust/corrosion inhibitors prepared by condensing a C.sub.8 to C.sub.28 alkenyl succinic anhydride with a C.sub.2 to C.sub.18 aliphatic hydroxy acid to form an ester-acid which can then be converted to amine salts. Suitable amines include triazoles such as benzotriazole and tolyl triazole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,564 relates to additives for lubricants for fuels prepared by the reaction of an aromatic triazole, aldehyde and a product formed from alkenyl succinic anhydrides or acids and aniline-aldehyde resins. The product is disclosed to be characterized by --CH.sub.2 -triazole moieties as substituents to the aromatic groups of the aniline-aldehyde resin chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,754 relates to detergent and antiwear metal chelates prepared by (1) reacting a benzotriazole with a monoepoxide, (2) reacting the resulting hydroxyalkyl benzotriazole with an alkenyl succinic anhydride to form a monoester, and (3) converting the monoester to the salt of a metal which can form Werner complexes and complexing with a ligand-containing amine, hydroxyl, oxazoline or imidazoline groups to form the chelate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,209 relates to metal deactivators formed by reaction between a triazole, formaldehyde and certain hydrocarbyl amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,776 relates to fuel oils and lubricants having improved properties containing ethylene-propylene copolymer bearing units derived from N-vinyl pyrrolidone and a second functional monomer which can comprise phenothiazines, imidazoles, benzimidazoles, thiazoles, benzothiazoles, triazoles, benzotriazoles, thiadiazoles, and other heterocyclic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,074 relates to homogeneous additive concentrates useful in lubricating oils formed by heating a long chain succinimide and a benzotriazole in the presence of water, alkoxylated amines, dihydrocarbyl phosphites or dihydrocarbyl phosphites, and optionally also in the presence of a boronating agent and distilling the volatile components from the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,355 relates to a lubricant additive made by reacting a preformed Mannich base (prepared from a phenol, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl aldehyde and a lower boiling point amine) in a displacement reaction with a reactive hydrocarbyl amine, thiol or dithiophosphoric acid having at least one reactive hydrogen. Amines suitable in the preformed Mannich base or in the displacement reaction are indicated to include benzotriazole and tolyltriazole.
U.K. Patent 1,061,904 relates to additives for lubricating compositions or hydraulic fluids prepared by reacting an imidazole or triazole with formaldehyde and a secondary mono-amine.
U.K. Patent 1,514,359 relates to additives for functional fluids prepared by reacting a monoamine, aldehyde and a compound which can comprise an alkaline-, cycloalkaline-, carbonyl-, sulphuryl-, --O--or --S--linked benzotriazole or benzimidazole. The monoamines are disclosed to include primary and secondary alkyl or alkenyl-substituted monoamines wherein the alkyl or alkenyl group has from 2-20 carbon atoms.
U.K. Patent Publication 2,069,505 relates to benzotriazole compositions prepared by reacting a benzotriazole and a water-insoluble aliphatic amine, of which tertiary alkyl primary amines and oil soluble basic nitrogen-containing dispersants (e.g., polyisobutenyl succinimides) are preferred.
U.K. Patent Publication 2,071,139 relates to sulfurized olefin compositions comprising (A) at least one benzotriazole or a benzotriazole-aliphatic amine reaction product and (B) a sulfurization product of at least one aliphatic or alicyclic C.sub.3 -C.sub.30 olefinic compound. The benzotriazole-aliphatic amine reaction product can be derived by reacting a benzotriazole with primary, secondary or tertiary monoamines, with polyamine, or with an oil-soluble basic nitrogen-containing dispersant.
Japanese Patent Publications 58-52,393; 58-189,195; 60-194,087 disclose the preparation of additives for lubricating oils prepared by reacting an aldehyde, a monoamine and either benzotriazole or alkyl-substituted derivatives of benzotriazole.
Japanese Patent 84-021918 (87 Chem. Abs. 120403b) relates to lubricating oils with improved corrosion inhibiting properties containing alkenyl succinimides and benzotriazole.